


the losing game

by KoreRosemarinus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: "(Grand)FATHER I LOVE HIM", Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage (sort of?), Ben has the moral code of a moderately pissed nun, Brief insinuation of sex, Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Force Bond (Star Wars), He's simultaneously the worst yet not omnipotent, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Knight!Ben Solo, Prompt Fill, Rey is not having your shit today, Schroedinger's Palpatine, Sith Princess!Rey, Sith Rey (Star Wars), There's a touch of Grey Jedi stuff, Violence, but its not so pretend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreRosemarinus/pseuds/KoreRosemarinus
Summary: Sith Princess Rey Palpatine is given a peculiar gift for her Life Day: a Jedi. Not only that, one who is boorish, spirited, and stubborn. But, he presents an opportunity: one that could liberate her from a life under the thumb of her grandfather. She has seven weeks to change his heart before all her freedom is taken from her - forever.For the RFFA "To Find Your Kiss" Exchange
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: To Find Your Kiss: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	1. ante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no_big_deal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_big_deal/gifts).



> **Original Prompt:**  
>  Sith Princess Rey Palpatine is gifted captured Jedi Ben Solo as a Life Day present. She vows that in the seven galactic weeks, by the day of Naboo's annual Celebration of Fidelity & Affection (aka Valentine's Day) she will have corrupted him/teased him to death/drawn him to the dark side/whatever melodramatically sinister goal you can dream up, etc. It goes without saying that Ben is an exceptionally earnest and proper warrior monk; proud and virtuous as a Regency maiden (perhaps he must fight against his instantly besotted wild heart? oh the agony!). All the points for unexpected twists & turns!
> 
> My first Canon fic! Oof I hope I did it justice: it was a solid challenge for me but I hope you all enjoy for an early Valentine's present. CW/TW will be tagged by the chapter and any relevant notes will be the endnotes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Blood/implied violence

* * *

**Prologue: ante**

The girl, bloodied and bruised, whispered to the sky, hoping that she would be saved someday. She prayed day in and day out that her reality may one day change from what it was - destruction and nightmares. The darkness would take her, extinguishing any small flicker of stubborn hope that lived inside of her. I thought I was a princess, she would think, and then her grandfather would only laugh as he tried to meld her into his disciple.

One day, while she silently prayed with blood in her teeth, she heard him for the first time. 

_Please_ , the boy said, nearly whimpering. It sounded like he was in pain.

Her eyes lit up, knowing that she was not alone in her misery. _Save me_ , she called out into the universe, hoping someone would respond.

But, as the nights passed, she listened as her bruises healed, to only hear complete and utter silence. A chill was the only thing the girl used for comfort as she cried, feeling more alone than she did before.

The girl was a fast learner - and a survivor. She learned to replace hope with something stronger: ambition. She earned a black crown with her blood, and she learned she was her own savior, powered by sole ambition and darkness.

And the boy? Well, she didn't need him to save her. 

She was a princess, after all.


	2. primo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite all his training and strength, Ben could not pull his gaze away from the eyes that stared him down from the dais. Her face looked like starlight, part of some fantastical dream that he must be having. She looked positively ethereal, like she was a goddess among mortals. 
> 
> _Hello, princess._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying!
> 
>  **TW: brief allusion to slavery.** If that will trigger you, skip from “Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with this guy?” to "So when his captors came for him in his cell..."

* * *

**Chapter 1: primo**

“And what have you brought me?”

“Your Majesty,” Baron Danthe addressed and bowed, batting his fist on the chest of his white tailored Imperial suit jacket in a show of allegiance, “I bring a gift.”

Rey, looking as disinterested as one can be on a gleaming obsidian throne with a crown to match, nodded. “I see. Tell me, Baron, what kind of gift have you brought me?”

“A unique one.” 

Baron Lero Danthe was a long-standing member of the Sith court. His family gained influence and wealth through their vast droid and mining manufacturing empire, which The Emperor wanted to utilize extensively. The baron had a particular gift for politicking, and in the Palpatine heiress he saw an opportunity - he sought to warm her affections toward him in any way possible. Rey, as young as she might be, grew up in the eyes of the court, who always wanted to push and pull her for their own advantage. She remembered the currents in the rough seas of Kamino. She always felt when she was younger that she would be overtaken by the whims of the court and the future Destiny had for her. 

However, Rey was a quick learner. It wasn’t until she was older that she realized that the Sith court was nothing but plebeians who were subject to her whim, despite their selfish intentions. She remembered who she was - a princess, an heiress to a powerful line - and she realized that she still had control. Her grandfather taught her that she needed to use that fear and take it as her power. She paid for her crown with her own blood, while all of them were whimpering sycophants who had nothing in comparison to her power. They may want to pull and push her, but they still bowed to her power, to her blood, the mighty Sith traditions she carried. 

Unfortunately, with the teachings of her grandfather came a heavy price. Emperor Palpatine cared about one thing and one thing only - his legacy. As such, Rey became a tool of his imperial dreams, and he did not tolerate failure.

Her parents’ death was evidence enough of that, not to mention the torture she suffered as a child.

Specifically, her grandfather had begun to forcefully encourage Rey to consider marriage, for both political and logistical reasons. As he put it, he needed to ensure the future of his line, and, in a rare moment of what she had to assume was mercy, he had asked her to consider suitors. More likely, it was a test for her to challenge her priorities and her obedience to his will. He did, however, put a condition on her freedom: if she had not chosen a candidate by the time of the Nubian Celebration of Fidelity and Affection in seven galactic weeks, he would choose one for her. 

So, now, men like Baron Danthe, seeking power and fortune, jockeyed for her attention for a potential to be her mate. With the current opportunity of her Life Day, they took advantage of bribing her with gifts ranging from ostentatious to simply worthless. Rey managed to accept each one with a neutral glance that was neither affirmative nor contentious. Although, with the presentation of Count Vidian’s gift of a personal protocol droid that was “meant to help her keep up with appearances”, as he put it, she was certain tempted to wave her hand and smash the droid against the ceiling until it was spacedust, without so much as creating a crease on her black and gold gown. 

But, nevertheless, she kept her temper in control - hiding the slip in needless emotion from her grandfather sitting right beside her. He fostered her anger and pain, if anything he fomented it for his own purposes, but he warned Rey to not let her control falter.

It would be a sign of weakness, something she was not afforded in this lifetime.

“I see nothing, Baron,” she remarked, cool indifference creating an illusion over her burgeoning temper. The air began to feel more electric, like her temper alone could set it afire. 

_Control is strength. Through strength I gain power._

The baron stood and motioned to some of his people - who ran back towards a side door. They brought out a manacled man, who fought like a wild nexu against the manacles held at his wrists. His dirtied white robes were torn at the edges, and the leather belt was frayed along with his knee-high boots that were covered in scuffs. 

It wasn’t his appearance that caught Rey by surprise but rather his signature. She felt the Force emanating from his skin like a warm heat. His energy seemed to match hers, almost as if they were both part of one great whole. There was a certain familiarity to it, which simultaneously astonished and scared her. She looked at the man, releasing some of her mental Force barrier as her eyes widened. 

The lightsaber clip where she imagined he normally kept his weapon was bare. 

Looking into his sharp brown eyes, pupils dilated in shock, she saw the truth from her throne, as if they were the only two people in the room.

_Jedi_.

“A unique gift indeed, Baron,” Emperor Palpatine remarked.

Rey’s hold on her emotions began to falter, but she managed to keep her gaze steady, fixed on the young Jedi kneeling at the bottom of the dais.

As if she could look anywhere else. 

* * *

This was not how Ben Solo imagined his day to go. 

When he first heard of the mission to infiltrate and sabotage the thorilide refinery on Gorse, he thought if anything it would be a simple day. As one of the older Knights under Luke Skywalker’s tutelage, he had been on many missions like it in the past. In fact, he even encouraged his uncle to allow him to go on the mission on his own, to allow Tai to be available for other, more complex missions. He was surprised when he even let him go alone: When he flew an old X-wing to the planet, he considered maybe his uncle was finally putting his faith in him. 

Faith in him to succeed, he wondered, or faith that he wouldn’t be a complete disappointment? The answer alluded him as he began to infiltrate the mining complex, making sure to make himself completely inconspicuous. 

But, in true Solo fashion, he managed to trigger the alarms as he snuck closer to the power core. His hubris had allowed him to forget security, a move so incredibly like his father that he nearly was impressed with himself. He managed to fight off most of the Stormtroopers and private guards, until he was cordoned off in one of the hallways near the main control panel. 

Truly, his day was not going well. 

Then, when his captors realized he could easily escape with his force-sensitivity, his lightsaber was taken and he was placed with a ysalamir on his back. The deafening silence of his powers being muted by the creature was nearly cataclysmic, and he passed out shortly after. He woke up in a dark cell hours later, dazed and confused, laying on a hard cot. He still felt the numbing feeling of his lost connection in his head like he was soaring in his father’s familiar ship. He turned his head upwards and saw through the glass ceiling a pack of ysalamiri lounging. 

He huffed. There was no way he was getting out at this rate. He supposed even a Solo’s luck could run out.

In lieu of pouting and panicking, he instead crawled to the door, listening to the guards outside in the hope of at least understanding where he was. Perhaps he still had a chance to escape. He learned that he was on Lero Danthe’s ship, which was headed to the Exegol.

_Karabast, I’m in it deep this time._

He had heard of Exegol as a part of his extensive studies on Jedi lore during his time at the Temple. A mysterious planet of the Sith that no one knew how to get to unless you had been there yourself. Ben had thought momentarily that perhaps it was a metaphor or a tale the Jedi of times past told to younglings to keep them wary of the dark side. 

Clearly, he was absolutely wrong. 

Perhaps he was going to be tortured, mutilated, or, worse, killed - all as a part of the Sith quest to exterminate the Jedi once and for all. Ben mentally steeled himself for those possibilities: he pushed down the instinctive fear of death and took a deep breath. He began to meditate, remembering his training. 

_There is no death, only the Force._

He kept listening to the guards as he meditated, ready for the worst but optimistic for the best. 

“So what are they going to do with him?”

“You haven’t heard?”

“Obviously not.”

“Well, you know how the baron’s got his eye on that princess of his?”

“Oh the Sith girl!”

_Sith girl? What girl?_

“Yeah, super scary and shit. Anyways, she’s courting suitors and since her grandfather is the Emperor, everyone is giving it a shot.”

Ben had heard rumors of a Sith princess on his missions and on the Holonet - but he’d never seen her for himself. He’d imagine she must fit a grisly description to be a Sith princess; he wouldn’t be surprised if she had fangs and everything. 

He cringed at the possibility of her inheriting her grandfather’s visage. Grisly indeed.

“Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with this guy?”

“Get this: he’s a present.”

Ben’s heart stopped. 

He wasn’t going to be tortured or killed. He was going to be gifted. 

_Perfect. Just perfect._

“What really? A present?”

“Yeah, I guess the baron thinks it’ll be able to put him above the other suitors.”

Ben huffed, trying to regulate his breathing and his erratic heart. Jedis were taught not to feel fear - they were to feel a lack of emotion and to be able to center themselves in the balance of the Force. Ben had always struggled with such practices - he always had a tempest of emotion within him that caused him to occasionally (or perhaps more so) be impulsive and to constantly be a failure in the eyes of his uncle. 

Surprisingly, he did not fear what may happen to him, nor what the possibilities were for his torture. He did however feel the familiar feeling of determination - he would get himself out of this situation.

He was no one’s property, and he would make sure of that or die trying. 

So when his captors came for him in his cell, and he felt the sweet overwhelming rush of his force connection come back to him, he began to fight against the bonds around his wrist. He began to thrash violently, not necessarily out of purpose, but because it was his instinct. He was going to make a show of strength regardless of the outcome. 

He would not let them have his will to live, nor his obedience.

He felt her before he saw her - a presence he had not felt in a very long time. He couldn't pinpoint when he had felt it, but he just knew that it seemed familiar, like the childhood blankets he kept at his dorm at the Temple. It felt like the jagged edges of his conflicted soul were smoothed over by the feeling of likeness, by something that complemented him. 

He looked up at the dais, at the princess, and found in her eyes the same realization he had: she felt it too. 

“A unique gift indeed, Baron,” said the Emperor, his raspy voice somehow booming in the throne room. 

Despite all his training and strength, Ben could not pull his gaze away from the eyes that stared him down from the dais. Her face looked like starlight, part of some fantastical dream that he must be having. Reality seemed to fray at the edges of his consciousness in that moment. She looked positively ethereal like she was a goddess among mortals. 

_Hello, princess._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  SW Notes  
>  **   
>  [Lero Danthe](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Lero_Danthe)   
>  [Kamino](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kamino)   
>  [nexu](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Nexu)   
>  [thorilide](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Thorilide)   
>  [Gorse](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Gorse)   
>  [ysalamir](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ysalamir)   
>  [Exegol](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Exegol)   
>  [Holonet](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/HoloNet)


	3. secundus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey then took some deep breaths and spread her arms out, forming a large translucent bubble that surrounded them both. She walked closer to him, her dress swishing like shadows were billowing from her feet. 
> 
> “You, Ben, are going to help me take a throne.”

* * *

**Chapter 2: secundus**

Rey’s face pinched at the edges as she walked back to her quarters, her new gift following behind her. After she had politely accepted the gift, she had felt a near nagging feeling breaching the confines of her mental walls, which she knew was coming from the Jedi. Although he might have a dozen questions, some of which she also had, she couldn’t risk being vulnerable in front of her grandfather.

If she was to continue with her plan, she needed to keep things in line. 

As they approached her chambers, the guards dropped the Jedi unceremoniously onto the floor. He grunted upon impact, and Rey shivered at the small measure of pain corroding at her right hip.

“Leave us,” she commanded as she took off her crown and placed it on the mantle of her viewport. She sighed once the doors closed and she could only feel the lifeforce of her new gift.

Well, prisoner was a more accurate term, she supposed.

She turned towards him, his eyes regarding her cautiously. She slowly strolled over and gracefully squatted beside him. She met his eyes and regarded him with the same level of circumspection. A beat of silence passed, and when his fierce eyes failed to succumb, she huffed and snapped off his manacles. She held her dagger, carefully nestled in the back of her dress, behind her as she waited for what he would do. 

She was tempted to tease him about the fury she could gather in his expression, but she was too exhausted for that. 

When he didn’t react, she stood back up. 

Then he grasped her gown and yanked it down in order to subdue her and lift himself back up. She took her dagger into an uppercut towards his face, which he evaded. She began to kick up, revealing her courtly attire to have slits on the sides. As the fabric danced in the air, she landed her kick on his jaw and kicked him back into the wall. She ignored the burning pain in her face and used a force hold to immobilize him, rapidly moving her dagger to the front of his throat. 

“Smooth moves, princess,” her Jedi remarked.

“You’d think I’d pick up a thing or two,” she responded. 

“Clearly,” he retorted, groaning as he felt the blade press further into his throat.

“Have you learned your lesson?”

“Unfortunately, I’m incapable of such behavior.”

She was nearly impressed with the bravado of his words. However, in the moment all she could feel was her annoyance morphing into rage. Despite that, she would not have guessed he felt such paralyzing fear, which carved itself in her chest. 

“I will hold you in a cage,” she responded, her frustration ruminating beneath her whispers, “Unless you can behave.”

“Well, I suppose that wouldn’t be as comfortable as alternative options.”

“No, it wouldn’t,” she replied, curving the blade so that it pressed along his jugular vein. “So, Jedi, can you be good?”

He huffed, and she felt an unusual fever flushing her chest and cheeks which she could only assume was his based off of his coloring.

“I suppose so.”

“Good,” she said, releasing him and letting him crumple to the ground. “Despite what you may think of me, I am not inclined to own another being.”

“So you did not want me as a gift?”

“Certainly not.”

“I feel like that must go against your Emperor’s principles, wanting people to have their own freedoms.”

“I am as much in need of freedom as you are, Jedi. And, just because you are my property out there does not mean I need to treat you as such here.”

She collapsed into her chair and regarded the Jedi, who was now standing and rubbing his wrists, with an icy stare.

“So, what do you plan to do with me then?” He asked, his eyes still stern.

She grinned. 

“I have many plans,” she replied, “You may be of use to me yet.”

She felt his heart drop.

For some reason, she felt the need to clarify. “Not in the way you think.”

His shoulders began to relax.

“So, in what way?” He asked, his golden eyes sharp. 

Rey sighed, debating how much to disclose with this man - this _jedi_ \- that she had only met a few hours ago. Even so, she felt an inherent level of trust with him, almost as if they had been longtime acquaintances. 

Perhaps even friends.

It was extremely off putting: she was used to having everything in control. Somehow, this jedi, in a matter of moment, set her entire existence off-kilter.

“First, what is your name?” She asked, struggling to hide her anxiety.

A silent moment passed and she wondered if he also was questioning how much truth to share with her.

“Ben.”

In her heart, she knew that at least was true. She didn’t know how - but she did.

“And yours?” He asked.

She laughed cruelly. “What a ridiculous question. Surely, you must know who I am?”

His cheeks were painted with an embarrassed flush. “Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I don’t often go out of my way to acquaint myself with my enemies.”

Oh, he had a fire, this jedi.

“And I will suck the life out of you if you dare to try and talk to me in that manner outside of here.”

He immediately hushed and only glared at her in contempt. She fed off of his emotion, and was nearly exuberant at the idea she got to him like that. 

“Apologies, Your Majesty.”

“You may call me Rey when it’s the two of us.”

He stayed silent but slowly nodded. 

“Now, now, no need to be so upset, Ben,” she cooed, “I don’t expect us to be anything more than just symbiotic in our relationship.”

The jedi guffawed sarcastically. “What could you even do for me?”

“I’m sure you would appreciate your freedom, no?” She replied candidly, rising from her chair and walking alongside her viewport opposite him at the wall. 

His eyes narrowed. 

“I’m listening.”

“If you do just one thing for me, I will ensure that you will have a transport to take you - untracked - to your home planet.”

She never intended on keeping him, and offering freedom is the smallest mercy she could offer, especially if her plan went accordingly. 

“And what is the one thing?”

She took a deep breath.

“Become my husband.”

Ben looked at her with shock and absolute confusion. She could feel his apprehension flicker up her spine and she at once thought perhaps it was foolish to think he would be amenable. 

But, he swallowed and gave his answer. “Okay, what do you need me to do?”

Rey, in a move somewhat out of character of a Sith Princess, smiled in relief before righting herself into her stoic default facade.

“I’ll explain everything later. First, let’s get some appropriate clothes for you.”

* * *

As he and Rey walked to the in-house tailor, Ben did his best to take in his surroundings covertly. His mother’s Resistance would surely be in need for information, and as contentious as his relationship was with her, he didn’t want to deprive her of details when it was available. 

Despite his initial reluctance, he accepted Rey’s proposal without much question. He figured that at the very least he would be alive to at least make an escape. If she truly was earnest in her promise of freedom, then he would be able to return to the Jedi Temple without any trouble.

Ben looked at Rey as she walked with her head and crown high with suspicion - he knew that when things seemed too good to be true, they usually weren’t. The words she spoke seemed earnest but he wondered if she truly meant it. A Sith Princess seemed to be the embodiment of all that was darkness. But, she seemed different, and he couldn’t shake that feeling of familiarity he felt when he was with her. Regardless, she was at the least captivating and beautiful, which for Ben was more than he could’ve asked for in the limited female company he kept at the Temple. 

Despite that small detail, he was still a Jedi Knight first. As they were at the tailors, being fitted with a black embroidered tunic, pair of pants, and boots, he asked questions. 

“So, the plan-”

But promptly he was silenced by a translucent bubble forming in front of his mouth. The princess was beyond livid, fear and anger appearing in her widened eyes, as she stomped forward to him as the tailor walked back into his office. 

“I said I would explain later, Ben. I can’t talk out here, he’s listening.”

Now, Ben was more curious than anything. 

“I’m about to remove the bubble, don’t say anything else until later.”

He nodded at her command. The tailor returned with his clothes and they walked back to her quarters in silence. When they finally made it back, and the door shut, she looked at him with absolute fury.

“What was that about?” Ben asked, equally livid. 

“My grandfather is always listening, Jedi, and what I am about to explain is at best treasonous so I would appreciate your discretion.”

He huffed, attempting to channel his anger. “I get that, but what was that thing on my mouth?”

“A Force bubble. It blocks out my grandfather’s senses and cancels out sound.”

“And your grandfather allowed for such practices?”

“He doesn’t know and I would like to keep it that way.”

Ben was genuinely amazed: he had never heard of such a practice. She definitely was powerful in her own right, that much was certain - he had to make sure to keep alert. She was pretty but also dangerous, and if his father had taught him anything, it was that it was a lethal combination. 

“Fine, I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

“I know it will be a great struggle for you.”

Ben rolled his eyes.

“So, explain it to me, your Majesty, why do you need me to marry you?”

The princess sighed as she laid down on her bed. 

“Because of my grandfather. He’s insistent on a betrothal by the Nubian Celebration of Fidelity and Affection, or he will force me to choose. ”

“That sounds barbaric.”

“It is the way he runs the court, and I am hardly an exception. Hence, why you are here.”

He vaguely remembered the prison guards’ conversation he overheard on his way to Exegol, and what they had mentioned about gaining favor.

“I was an engagement present.”

She sighed and looked over to him, still standing, while she rose and sat up on the bed. 

“Not quite. You were more of a bribe, so to speak. However, I plan on using you to my advantage.”

“In what way?”

Rey then took some deep breaths and spread her arms out, forming a large translucent bubble that surrounded them both. She walked closer to him, her dress swishing like shadows were billowing from her feet. 

“You, Ben, are going to help me take a throne.”


	4. tertius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, you don’t think there’s more than power?” he asked, hoping for some uplifting answer. 
> 
> She looked straight into his eyes.
> 
> “There is nothing but power. It is the only thing to keep you safe.”

* * *

**Chapter 3: tertius**

When Rey, as a child, first began formulating her plan to take over the Imperial throne, she realized that her grandfather could gain entrance to her mind at any point, so she kept her thoughts brief. She didn’t dare write it out in her journals nor give life to her plans elsewhere. She was at a loss, but it wasn’t long until, deep in her studies in the Sith Library, she found some brief literature on force dampening. It was then she practiced creating Force bubbles to cancel out his presence, which allowed her to formulate her plans slowly but perfectly. She now knew her plan so well that she was able to keep it hidden away from prying eyes in the recesses of her memory. 

It would be such a mundane memory that it would fly right underneath his nose. 

She explained her plan in detail to Ben, who now was sitting in one of the lounge chairs in her chambers with conflict in the furrow of his brow.

“So explain it to me again, we’re going to kill the Emperor how?”

“During the Nubian festival, you and I will be presented and our engagement will be officially announced to the galaxy. Before that, there will be a procession through Theed, where my grandfather’s security will be focused on external threats. I will sneak in a blaster and our lightsabers in my dress, and at my signal I’ll form a bubble and we shoot him in the back of the head.”

“Seems heroic.”

“It’s the only way. He’s too powerful head on, and we have the element of surprise.”

“So, what’s in it for me?”

Rey did not budge, but kept her countenance neutral when she addressed him. “Once you and I secure control of the Imperial fleet, you will be free to leave at your leisure. I will provide you with transport and resources, as promised, as long as you promise your full cooperation and discretion.”

Ben’s eyes - a nice amber gold color, Rey noticed - flickered. They captured her attention as they stared her down, perhaps investigating the truth of her words. 

“One last question.”

She nodded, “Yes?”

He adjusted in his seat, looking away to suddenly investigate the walls of the bubble around them. 

“Why me? Why me and not any other grunt or suitors?”

Rey debated telling the truth to him only because the truth had done little to benefit her in the past. Her childhood was full of bitter verities that only brought her pain. When she had learned that her grandfather murdered her parents she felt no comfort in the fact. She had learned after a bout of training that they were killed because they had hindered his great plan for the future of his empire, and that truth was the most painful of them all. No one cared about her, and ones that did were gone. 

At first, she thought that her plan would be jeopardized with Ben’s arrival. But, in that moment in the throne room, she saw an opportunity. The power she felt under her skin - and the bond that resonated between them - made her feel invincible. It was as if all the jagged edges of her dark soul were smoothed out and she felt whole and complete for the first time in her life. In her ambitious mind, she thought that perhaps, if she were able to turn him to her cause and have him pose as her betrothed, she could find a way to meet the whims of her grandfather without compromising her own agency and have an ally in her plan. 

There was something about Ben, too, one she didn’t want to admit. He brought out a lightness within her, like the weight of a legacy that fell upon her all those years ago was being lifted.

“Because I know you won’t fail me.”

She could’ve sworn a smile danced across his face. 

“And, dare I ask, princess, what will happen if I decide to not go along with this plan?”

“I will have to use more convincing methods to guarantee your cooperation.”

Ben chuckled. “Here I was thinking you were going soft on me.”

A small smile tickled the edge of her lips. “So, Ben, do we have a deal?”

She held out her hand for a shake. He took it and, instead of shaking it, bent down and kissed it. 

“Yes, your Majesty.”

* * *

The next few weeks were full of Ben learning the etiquette of the Sith Court, which were not too different from the manners he learned from his mother. The black clothes he wore as Rey’s attendant were oddly comfortable, and certainly much more enjoyable than the Jedi robes he wore. Despite the heavy darkside energy of Exegol, he felt oddly at home. He wondered if it was because here he was nobody - just Ben. When he would follow Rey to court, he would stay absolutely silent and play the part of a subdued prisoner in front of the courtiers and the Emperor. 

Shortly after his arrival, Rey had expressed interest to her grandfather of having Ben as her betrothed. He had merely remarked on Ben’s power and how it would be a good addition to their family, but had not given his blessing to the match. 

Rey told him that soon, once he had shown his allegiance to the Sith, they would receive the Emperor’s blessing. 

“I assume he wants someone else as a son-in-law?” he remarked. He was sitting in his chair in Rey’s area of her quarters, conversing with her after dinner that day. He held a holopad that he was reading but opted to talk to the princess instead. It was an activity that he found himself scarily enjoying in recent weeks. She was seated across from him in a crimson velvet dressing gown, drinking a cup of Gatalentan tea with her hair out of its usual style. 

Ben, although he would never admit it, enjoyed the domesticity of their evenings. When they would come back to her quarters after her time at court, they would train and converse over politics and the like. Sometimes, if the topic was humorous enough, he would be able to make her smile, which in his mind meant he was capable of true Force mastery. 

But, he knew the truth - that the Sith Princess, Heir Apparent to the Empire, had light within her. 

“He wants someone with more established connections to the galaxy, although I’ve suggested the possibility that our children would be powerful with the Force.”

Ben’s cheek flushed and he was stunned. He never thought of children of his own, as it was not the way of the Jedi. But, the idea of children with Rey seemed to light a near inferno within him that simultaneously calmed and disrupted him. 

“Is something wrong, Ben?” she asked, almost innocently even.

“No, no -” he coughed, choking on his own spit. “No, I’m alright.”

She giggled.

He looked at her with absolute shock and awe. He was lucky on most nights if he got a smile, and to hear such perfect peals of laughter he felt almost blessed. 

If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought he was falling in love with her. 

Maybe he was, and he just accepted his doomed fate. However, he felt that he would relish the time they did have together, as two parts of one another. 

“Have you ever considered that you might be on the wrong path?” he asked, out of the blue.

Her face became hard, like the unforgiving terrain of the planet they were currently on. Rey kept her face stern, utilizing her aristocratic habits. “Never.”

“So, you don’t think there’s more than power?” he asked, hoping for some uplifting answer. 

She looked straight into his eyes.

“There is nothing but power. It is the only thing to keep you safe.”

He shuddered at the darkness from her words. Perhaps he was wrong about her, but even so he knew that somewhere deep within her was a tinge of radiance that matched his own. 

Ben was capable of fighting for a lot of things, and he knew the darkness and the glow of light within Rey was worth every ounce of faith. He knew that she was not all dark, as she had claimed to be, and was capable of a great many things herself. 

Even if she didn’t - never would - know, he would follow her to the ends of the galaxy. 

“You would follow through until the end, even if it won’t bring you happiness?” he asked, feeling more emboldened than before. 

Her brown eyes seemed to nearly wilt. “Happiness was something I stopped looking for a long time ago.”

Ben’s heart seemed to crack at the edges. He was naive to think that the darkness came naturally for Rey. 

It was forced upon her. Suddenly, murdering the Emperor seemed less of a radical idea. 

Ben stood and walked over to Rey’s chair. Skittish, she watched his every step, analyzing his form move towards her and then kneel. 

“Rey,” he said, softly like a lullaby, “I want to make you happy, no matter where it goes.”

“Why?”

He swallowed his fear and the lump in his throat. “Because your happiness is mine, and I like you. It's what I do for the people I like.”

He could have sworn a tear fell down her cheek, but he could not bear to look away from her eyes. 

“You shouldn’t like me.”

“I know.”

“So why?”

“Some things can’t be explained, your Majesty.”

He wouldn’t tell her of his love - not quite yet. He took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles. She shuddered and then gasped at the contact. Ben didn’t dare to wonder when the last time someone embraced her was.

Too long, at the very least. 

He felt the bursting warmth in his chest and he knew it was Rey’s feeling. The bond he felt - he wondered if she was just as affected by it as he was.

“Do you feel it?” he asked as he rose. 

He didn’t need to elaborate, she already knew what he referred to. 

“Yes.”

“What do you make of it?”

“Nothing substantial.”

“Really?”

A long pause of silence loudly echoed off the walls of the room. She rose and walked him out of her room with the edges of her robe whispering along the floor. 

“Goodnight, Ben.”

“Goodnight, princess.”

Ben could not sleep, however: he lay awake staring at the ceiling, his mind full of theories and ideas of what their bond could be. When he dared to dream of what it could be, he shifted around, his clothes suddenly becoming uncomfortable. He sweat at the visions of sunlight and domesticity, a princess wrapped in his arms looking like she was made of sun crystal. 

He huffed and rose from the bed, walking around toward the princess’ main room. He thought she might be awake still, and perhaps if he pressed he would finally get some answers. 

However, all he saw was her sleeping form laid across the bed. He carefully walked closer, perhaps in a bout of madness, to get a better look at her. As she slept, he looked at the creases and edges in her face, in slight wonder of how they managed to still be there even as she dreamed. She was full of poison and ambition but had the visage of pure light. 

He wondered if she dreamed of freedom from expectation, just like he did. 

“I do,” she replied, her eyes still closed. 

He sighed. 

“Can I sleep with you?”

She opened her eyes and looked at him. They were full of desperation mixed with molten fire, and he couldn't look away. 

“Please.”

He immediately tore off his shirt and laid next to her, never looking away from her eyes. She sat up, her hairs framing her face like rose vines, watching him move closer to her with anticipation crawling under her skin. A strap of her black chemise fell off her shoulder as she adjusted to get closer to him, staring at the stars of freckles littered on his face. They looked into each other’s eyes, only allowing for their heaving breaths and the silence of the night to accompany them. 

“Please, Ben,” she whispered as their noses began to touch. He swallowed and placed his hand on her cheek, taking in its softness and heat. For someone who was the heiress to darkness, she felt so alive. 

“Of course, princess,” he replied before letting his lips press against hers. 

A sunburst of light exploded within him, and he was lost as to whether it was his elation or hers. As she wrapped her arms around his neck and he bent over her, pressing her back onto her bed, he decided it didn’t matter. His lips met hers and all the stars around them began to sing.


	5. quartus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then, all of a sudden she was a child again, crying with her blood on her lips, desperate for something - someone - to save her. 
> 
> “Everyone leaves me anyways. I’m used to it.”

* * *

**Chapter 4: quartus**

The morning after, Rey opened her eyes and took in the warmth around her. Exegol was unforgiving in its frigid climate and she relished the soothing touch of heated skin on hers. Initially, she felt nervous as she registered the presence of Ben’s bare arms wrapped around her naked torso. The night before was - well - beyond indescribable. Rey had her fair share of intimate encounters with noblemen growing up but the way Ben and her shared their physicality with each other was unlike anything she experienced previously. 

It felt nearly _loving._ Rey wasn’t well versed in such matters but she felt an all-encompassing buzz of delight when they had both finished and Ben just held her in his arms.   
  


“What?” she asked as he smiled at her. 

“You’re breathtaking.”

She couldn’t help but smile in return. Even now, she smiled at the recent memory, taking in the selfish pleasure of affection. 

She felt the press of lips on her shoulder blades and she moaned at the touch. 

“Good morning, princess,” Ben said.

“Good morning,” she replied, turning around to look at him. His face was noticeably more relaxed than in previous days and she felt an ease in her heart knowing that it was because of her. 

He sat up and bent over her, his hand caressing her cheek. 

“How are you, Rey?”

She smiled. “Happy, I think.”

He grinned broadly, before coming down to kiss her. “Good.”

Rey continued to feel pure elation until she realized she needed to get dressed to face the court. Her face soured at the idea when she could happily enjoy Ben’s company. However, it was the day before they were due to travel to Naboo for the festival, and they could not slip up to have the plan work. 

“Come on,” she said, gently nudging him off her, “We should face the world.”

The relief she felt when she heard his groan nearly made her giggle, however, she trained herself back into her stern countenance. She slipped into her red dressing gown before summoning the handmaid droid to help dress her. As she got dressed for court, she couldn’t ignore the white hot gaze of her Jedi staring into her from his room’s doorway. 

“You look ethereal, your Majesty,” he remarked. 

Rey flushed under the compliment but stood steady in her Sith persona. “Thank you.” She took one look in the mirror once she had finished dressing and then turned toward Ben, who looked rather dashing in his black attire. 

He held a bent arm for her to take as he escorted her out of her chambers. “Allow me.”

She smirked. “Only until we meet my security detail.”

“Of course.”

She took his elbow and gave an encouraging squeeze as they left toward court. 

* * *

When they arrived at the throne room, Rey walking slightly ahead of Ben and escorted by her guards, the energy was the usual mix of awe and libation. Most people were discussing things amongst themselves but stopped to look in Rey’s direction. 

“Your Majesty.”

Rey cringed at the sound of the familiar voice. She turned her head and addressed Baron Danthe, dressed as splendidly as ever in his Imperial garb. 

“Baron, how lovely to see you.”

He bowed respectfully and took her hand to kiss. Rey could feel a prickle of annoyance from behind her. She would have utilized their bond to silently put him in his place had it not been for her grandfather’s presence at the dais.

The less he knew about their relationship, the better. 

“I see that my gift has been of use to you.”

She felt Ben’s rising anger coursing up her veins. She nodded neutrally, hoping to reclaim control over the situation. 

“Yes, I have found him most helpful.”

“Anything for the power and glory of the Empire,” the baron replied, holding out his arm for her to take. “May I escort you, Your Highness?”

The Sith aristocracy was detached from its contact with the royal family: intentionally, this was for the sole purpose of maintaining the family’s divine status and to remind the members of its court who reigned supreme. The baron, if he were to gain Rey’s touch even in a simple action, would be seen as in high favor amongst her suitors. 

While the political mind told her to do so, she could not help herself when she replied, “That won’t be necessary, but I appreciate the gesture, Baron.”

Ben’s presence shifted to a cooled and relaxed demeanor. 

“Your Majesty, I insist.”

Now, the baron was playing with fire. If Rey decided to rebuke him again, she could lose an important political connection. However, going along with his ask would be seen as a weakness on her part. 

It turns out she didn’t have to choose.

“I believe her Majesty already said no.”

“Ah, so he speaks,” the baron replied drolly, facing Ben who walked closer to Rey. The court around them stood in silence, observing the scene unfolding.

“Ben, it’s alright,” Rey replied quietly. He stood silent, seething in anger, forcing himself to stay in control. 

“Tell me, Your Highness, has my gift been quite the faithful guard dog?” the baron followed, cruelty dripping from each of his words. 

“Very,” she replied with fury in her eyes, “Now, Baron-”

“Has he kept you comfortable? It seems you hardly have time to address any of us.”

Now Rey was incensed, furious at the insinuation the Baron had made in the presence of so many people. Regardless of whether or not it was true, the absolute cavalier disrespect was unacceptable. The insult was grave, and she wondered if he had a little too much to drink or if his hurt pride truly was that wounded. 

However, she didn’t have to think of her next move as she saw Ben’s hulking form move in front of her. 

“What did you say?” he asked, venom and hate dripping from his lips. Rey was shocked: in the weeks before, Ben had never shown his darker side in any capacity. 

She almost hated it.

“Ben-”

“What makes you think you can talk to me, slave?”

The Jedi snarled, and Rey felt herself instinctively place her hand on his back. Without regard, she sent a feeling of warmth through their bond, hoping that Ben would calm down. Instead, he lunged toward Baron Danthe and Rey struggled to hold him back. Her guards pointed their spears at the two men on the ground, fighting one another like boys.

“Enough,” she commanded, begging him to stop within their bond. After a few minutes, Ben finally backed down, stood up and turned to her. 

“He insulted you, Your Majesty.”

“It’s of no concern, Ben. Now, please escort me to my throne.”

She took his arm and led them away with her guards following behind. She stopped halfway and turned towards the disheveled baron on the ground. 

“Baron, a warning: if you ever dare to look in my direction again I will eviscerate you. Understood?”

The baron looked with a mixture of fear and anger. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

They kept walking, Rey trying to focus her thoughts for appearing next to her grandfather. She and Ben bowed before him at the top of the dais, to which they received a cruel chuckle in return. 

“What an amusing display, granddaughter.”

His amusement seemed to nearly ripple up her spine. She made sure to keep her gaze low so as not to invite additional anger - she knew his temperament too well. 

And she knew when he was angry. 

“Yes, my Emperor.”

“Come, sit.”

She moved and nudged Ben to move to his position behind her throne. She could feel his apprehension but eventually he relented. As she smoothed out the wrinkles in her black chiffon gown, she looked out towards the crowd below. She could see Baron Danthe gossiping with other Sith aristocrats, and she sneered at his presence. 

“My dear,” the emperor remarked, his voice crackling like lightning. “I must say your Jedi attendant is doing a much better job than I expected. He has more dark side capabilities which could be used to our advantage.”

Rey nodded, moving her gaze downcast but still ahead. “Yes, Your Excellency.”

“His fondness for you is admirable. However, I worry that he brings out an unsavory side of you.”

Rey’s body went cold. 

“How do you mean, grandfather?”

“I sensed a lightness within you during that display, and I can’t help but wonder if you feel something weak like affection for him.”

Rey swallowed. “Of course not.”

“If you lie to me again, I will not hesitate to train that light right out of you.”

Rey nodded, trying her best to keep her mind blank. All she could feel was Ben’s concern and she had to make sure to try and keep their bond secret. If he was already angry with her, there was no telling what he would do if he found out about their bond. She would do anything to spare Ben the horror that was her induction to the dark side. 

“I feel merciful, however,” he continued, “I should have you dispose of your attendant but I will allow you to keep him, considering his usefulness. But, I will not allow you to marry him as you had suggested.”

Her heart broke, which she initially found to be silly as the marriage with Ben would be fake. As she thought more, she reflected on how much Ben had become a part of her life.

One where she mourned the just the thought of losing him. 

“As you wish, grandfather.”

The rest of court proceeded without any event and it wasn’t long until Rey and Ben walked back with her guard to her quarters. When they closed the door behind them, she immediately created a bubble around them. 

“What were you thinking?” she screamed, looking at his pained face with fury in her eyes. 

“He was insulting you, I couldn’t let that happen.”

“Ben, my grandfather now wants you! Do you know what that means?”

He moved closer to her, and gently took her face into his hands. He smiled softly as he looked into her eyes. 

“I know.”

Her heart shattered now, the pieces of it echoing on the floors. She moved away from his touch, building her walls up from his affection. 

“You need to go,” she said, emotion vacant from her voice. “You can use my shuttle. You should leave soon before we leave for Naboo.”

“Rey-”

“Don’t,” she warned, tears streaming down her face.

“I don’t belong here.”

She blinked away her tears. 

“I know. It’s not safe.”

“Please-” 

Then, all of a sudden she was a child again, crying with her blood on her lips, desperate for something - someone - to save her. 

“Everyone leaves me anyways. I’m used to it.”

She could not deny that he wasn’t safe on Exegol, not with her grandfather having some interest in him. Additionally, she could no longer allow herself to risk her standing in court with Ben as a distraction. Her strategic mind couldn’t argue that his departure would be nothing but beneficial.

So why did the right decision hurt so much?

Maybe, she thought they would be able to fight their way through the future plans together.

Perhaps, she didn’t think that he wouldn’t want to. His eyes just seemed to look hurt, and she wondered if maybe there was hope that he felt the same. 

Maybe he’d fight for her. 

“If that’s what you want, princess.”

She nodded, keeping her eyes averted from his sullen ones. 

“I’ll call for some supplies, to keep up my side of the bargain. Let’s go.”

If she had turned back to look at him instead of marching out the door, she would have seen absolute heartbreak in his stare. 

* * *

Rey watched with internal remorse as she saw Ben off at the hanger. Her Upsilon-class shuttle was docked and going through final checks. She oversaw the preparations and watched as the love of her life - who did not know he was such - loaded up the last of his supplies onto the ship. Her fists clenched and unclenched and she had to resist the urge to scream. 

As he walked down from the loading dock, he hesitantly walked towards her. She kept her gaze neutral so as to not betray her emotional state. It was hard enough to see him leaving and she could do without him having the satisfaction that he was hurting her so badly. 

However, they needed to do their duties. 

“I suppose this is it for me.”

  
She nodded. “Fair enough. I trust you will have a safe journey, Ben.”

His eyes seemed to nearly whimper. “Yeah, I will. I guess this is goodbye then, Your Majesty?”

She nodded. “I am grateful for your service.”

He silently begged for more, and grabbed her hand. “Is that all?”

She lost her breath, his gentle touch was searing her skin to the bone and all she wanted to do was beg him to stay with her. 

But, perhaps, she could keep him safe from the prying eyes of the court and her grandfather by keeping her distance. It was a final mercy she could grant him. 

She looked away from him to avoid his loving gaze. She took her hand out of his and bravely looked him in the eyes. 

“Goodbye, Ben.”

He nodded, and Rey could feel his heart breaking in her chest as he walked up the plank and flew away from her. 

She returned to an empty chamber and nearly wilted as she closed the door behind her. She managed to walk to the bed, pulled off her gown, and walked to the fresher. As she showered, she allowed herself to cry and scream, using a force bubble to hide her presence. 

Even so, her sorrow and pain was felt a parsec away in a transport headed to Yavin 4. The pilot let a single tear fall down his cheek. 

“Rey,” he said, in near disbelief, “It _was_ real.”

Immediately, he moved to turn to Naboo: there was something he needed to do.


	6. quintus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you really want this, with me?”
> 
> “If you asked me seven weeks ago, I would’ve said no. But, like I said, I cannot bear a future without you in it. So, yes, I do want this, more than you could possibly imagine.”

* * *

**Chapter 5: quintus**

Ben’s heart thrummed in tune with the Force around him as he changed the navigation system of the shuttle. His thumb nearly slipped as he flicked switches on the main panel: he was solely focused on getting to her. 

To the love of his life.

He should’ve kept going on his way to Yavin 4 but when he felt her despair, something primordial within him screamed out for her embrace. The voice he heard as a child, when he was deep in sorrow, haunted by darkness and his family’s expectations, seemed to beg him to come back. 

_Save me_ , it said. He recognized it now as hers: it was her pain manifest, and the memory transcended time and space as it echoed in his mind. It sounded like a young girl’s but he knew in his soul that it was Rey’s 

When he left Exegol, her behavior broke his heart, and he doubted the reciprocity of his love for her. He knew that the only way to spare her from her grandfather’s torture and ire was to free her from his distraction. 

He simply hoped that maybe they would have found a different way, or that maybe he hoped that she would fight for him. 

That someone would. 

When he felt her agony, he realized that in his ignorance he didn’t consider that she was doing the same for him. 

He knew what he needed to do. He needed to fight for her and realize her plan so that they might be free. His future as a Jedi was meaningless compared to the love he felt for her. The possibilities for their future made him nearly high, but now he focused on manning the controls. Once he made it to hyperspace on course for Naboo, he punched in a familiar code in the comlink.

The blue figure of his mother looking positively irate appeared on the holodeck. 

“Benjamin Solo, where the hell have you been!”

“Mom, I swear I will explain it all later but I need the Rebel fleet to come to Naboo.”

“I’m sorry, Naboo?”

“Yes.”

“What for? Ben, where are you?”

“There might be a small coup happening today.”

“What do you mean?!”

“I promise I’ll explain but I need the fleet to back us up.”

“Who’s us?”

The shuttle jumped out of hyperspace and the planet of Naboo came into view. 

“Me and the love of my life.”

“Ben-!”

He shut off the comlink and manned the navigation. He had something to do and finally realized he had the strength to do it. 

* * *

On Naboo, the Imperial procession was about to begin its descent down the way to Theed Palace for the festivities. As she waited for her transportation, Rey adjusted the gold bracelets on her wrists, trying to distract herself from her thoughts and pain. After crying in the refresher, she would have thought that she would have been able to use her pain to focus on the task at hand. However, the cooling effect of metal on her skin seemed to center her more than her pain. In the folds of her heavy Nubian-style dress, she hid her staff lightsaber and pistols, ready to be used. 

All the lead-up to this day seemed to dissipate as she let her thoughts drift back to Ben. She wondered if he was back on his home planet, perhaps in the arms of a loving family. 

She took a deep breath as she diverted her attention away from such a painful thought.

Her entire life was preparing for this moment. She could do this. She could do this.

Perhaps some fool’s hope somehow still alive within her thrived on the possibility that maybe she could find Ben when it was all over. 

But she wasn’t a complete fool - no one would come for her. 

She wandered around the hangar that was their starting point, taking inventory of the ships docked, when she felt the familiar presence of Ben’s signature. The bond between them came alive and Rey gasped at the feeling of pure love overtaking her chest. 

“Ben?” she asked the silent wind. 

“Rey!” she heard in her head.

She turned and ran outside to the street. She hid from the amassing Imperial personnel and ran towards the small garden nested alongside the hangar. She couldn’t tell where he was but she knew he was on Naboo. She ran until she made it to the decorative fountain located in the middle of the garden.

“Where are you?” she asked. 

“Right here,” said a voice coming from the opposite side of the fountain. She saw him, heaving from exhaustion, and she couldn’t help but smile. Without hesitation, she ran towards him. He met her halfway and took her into his arms. He held her tight against his chest, rubbing her back as if convincing himself that she was there.

“Rey,” he whispered, “You’re alright.”

“Yes, I’m alright,” she said, pulling away to look up at him. His face looked so much brighter compared to how it looked when they had said goodbye. “You came back for me?”

“Of course,” he said, taking her hands and bringing them up to his lips, kissing them. “I felt your pain and realized I made a terrible mistake.”

She lifted her brow. “What mistake?”

Ben smiled. “It was a mistake to leave you behind.”

Rey couldn’t help but feel her heart soar. “You mean that?”

“Yes,” he said, pressing his lips gently against her forehead. “And there was one other thing.”

She closed her eyes and relished the feel of lips on her skin. “Hm?”

He broke away and held her gaze. “I never told you something.”

Rey swallowed but maintained his stare. “What didn’t you tell me?”

“That I love you,” he said in a near whisper, “I am absolutely, positively gone for you, and that I cannot bear a future without us together. I want to spend all my days and nights with you and wake up with you in my arms.”

He stole her breath with only words and Rey had never felt so incandescently happy in her entire life. She laughed with glassy eyes. 

“You love me?”

“Painfully so, princess,” he said, chuckling. She could see that he, too, was overcome with emotion. “I want to see this through with you, until the end.”

She laughed, and wrapped her arms, weighed down by her heavy dress, around his neck. She pulled him down and kissed him like it was the last moment of their existence. The press of his lips on hers was intoxicating and the bond between them buzzed with ecstasy. 

All was right again. As they parted, she found it impossible to stop smiling. 

“I love you, too, Ben.”

Now they laughed together, enjoying each other’s company for the brief present. They hugged each other once again and she relished the feel of Ben’s strong hands on her back. 

She heard the movement of machines and she pulled away from him, even though her heart screamed at the action.

“Shall we? It’s about time for the parade.”

Ben nodded. “Lead the way, Your Majesty.”

* * *

When Rey led Ben to their float for the parade, she reminded him to keep his mind silent and blank. It was even more crucial to keep the awareness away from them for this occasion. No one had realized Ben had left so it was easy to fade into Rey’s shadow. 

It was a colossal task to ignore the bursting happiness in his heart to focus on the task at hand. All he wanted to think about was Rey’s kiss, her love, the way she laughed, and all the possibilities for them, now that he knew their feelings. Surprisingly, he was able to keep his amorous thoughts at bay utilizing practices he learned from his uncle. When the Emperor came to board the float, Rey and Ben bowed before boarding themselves. 

Rey stood in front of Ben on a platform behind the Emperor’s throne. The Praetorian Guards walked alongside the float, prepared for any external attack. Ben kept his mind clear and Rey looked ahead, the image of a perfect princess.

“Good to see that your attendant has learned his place, granddaughter,” the Emperor drawled.

“Indeed, Your Excellency,” she responded, her Sith persona on display, “He has learned the errors of challenging the will of the Sith.”

“Very good,” he replied with a snicker.

Ben was tempted to make a snarky internal comment but restrained himself, focusing on his internal meditation. The procession began and the float trailed behind a vast Imperial military procession, showing the might and glory of the Empire. If their plan worked, they may never have to see anything like it again, and he couldn’t help but briefly think of how wonderful that could be. 

Before he let his mind drift too far, he focused on the cool Nubian breeze brushing on his skin. Rey mentioned that the Nubian Celebration of Fidelity and Affection was a tradition that celebrated the spirit of love and also that of the coming spring. The Empire made it a regular display of military might as it also coincided with the Emperor’s birthday, although it was not universally known among the galactic public. 

Even more timely of a day for a coup. 

Ben felt the rays of the sun on his skin and tuned out the cries of the crowd and the processional music. Rey beckoned him closer and he leaned over her shoulder.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” she asked quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you really want this, with me?”

“If you asked me seven weeks ago, I would’ve said no. But, like I said, I cannot bear a future without you in it. So, yes, I do want this, more than you could possibly imagine.”

Then, he saw her bright smile, one he knew he would treasure for the rest of his life. He reached out for her hand as the float continued to proceed down the road to Theed Castle. Their hands intertwined and she squeezed while Ben could look nowhere else but her beautiful face lit up by love. The emperor in front of them simply sat and looked at the crowd, unaware of the conversation behind him. 

“Are you ready, princess?”

She nodded, reaching for the pistol in her dress that Ben kept hidden with his cape. 

“Always, Ben.”

Then, she created a Force bubble before firing at the Emperor, killing him instantly. The chaos followed after among a choir of panicking screaming and blaster fire. From the chaos, the two of them back to back burned an empire to ashes and ushered in a new dawn for the galaxy together.

As it always would be from that moment on.


	7. postea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue!

* * *

**Epilogue: postea**

The girl prayed to the stars again, like she did as a child. However, instead of salvation, she gave silent thanks for the blessings she was given. 

She finally acquired the freedom she paid for with her blood and her heart. The girl had always thought she was alone in the universe with only her ambition for comfort. Her grandfather always told her to take to the abyss around her, to foster her anger and frustration, for it would take her far in a plan of his own design. 

But, she found the strength to overcome, and find her future with that boy she heard all those years ago. She was always meant to rewrite her destiny and fill her heart with the light it so desperately craved. 

The girl, no longer a princess, now an Empress, sighed in her lover’s arms in their home on Coruscant. She enjoyed the afterglow of pleasant dreams and felt the rumbling of their sacred bond as she dozed in the sun’s gaze. 

“Darling?”

“Hm?” she replied in a sigh. 

“We should get up for that joint session. Wouldn’t want to piss off the New Republic this early in negotiations.”

“Mhmmmm, just a little bit longer, my love.”

Her husband chuckled as he rubbed the soft skin of her shoulder. 

“As my Empress commands.”

The boy and girl greeted a new dawn in their galaxy, and waited out the morning in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stef, I hope you enjoyed this <3 It was an honor to write for you! 
> 
> To all, a wonderful Valentine's Day in whichever form it occurs for you. For me, it will be with a good book, some bourbon and Star Wars on TV <3


End file.
